1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nanocomposite composition comprising optically transparent nanoparticles, and more particularly, to a nanocomposite composition, which comprises optically transparent nanoparticles, a matrix polymer including a polydimethylsiloxane (PDMS) resin and an epoxy group-containing PDMS resin, and a siloxane dispersant including a head part having an affinity for the transparent nanoparticles and a tail part having an affinity for the PDMS resin.
2. Description of the Related Art
As illustrated in FIG. 1, light passing through a first isotropic medium enters a second isotropic medium and undergoes refraction at an interface therebetween. In the FIG. 1, when the incident surface and the refractive surface lie in the same plane and the angles of incidence and refraction are determined to be θ1 and θ2, respectively, Snell's law governing the refraction of light provides the relationship of n12=sin θ1/sin θ2=n2/n1. Here, “n12” is the refractive index of the medium of refraction relative to the medium of incidence.
According to Snell's law, because the angle of refraction is close to the angle of incidence, the extraction efficiency of light, which is incident in all directions, is increased.
Presently, a matrix polymer used as encapsulants in light emitting diodes (LEDs) or in lenses has a refractive index ranging from about 1.4 to 1.6. Furthermore, commercially available matrix polymers generally have refractive indices in the range of about 1.4 to 1.5.
Thus, although there is a need for an encapsulant having a refractive index of greater than 1.8, it is difficult to obtain an encapsulant having a refractive index of 1.8 or more using a polymer as the polymer matrix. Ultimately, the development of a novel type of encapsulation material capable of maintaining transparency and increasing the refractive index to increase light extraction efficiency is desired.